The present invention relates to a press fitting for a tube, the tube being particularly a plastic tube or a plastic/metal compound tube.
Press fittings for tubes generally comprise a fitting body provided with a support shell for mounting thereon the end of a tube which is to be connected. In this arrangement, the press shell and the tube end mounted thereto are surrounded by a plastically deformable press shell which, by means of a press tool, is radially compressed and thus is pressed against the tube so that the tube will both closely abut the press fitting and be fixated thereon.
Further, it is known to provide the press shell (or the fitting body) with an abutment element to be abutted by a pressing tool. Said abutment element serves as a stopper for the pressing tool and for guidance of the pressing tool during the deforming of the press shell.
Finally, it is known to provide the abutment element with press indication portions extending into the region acted on by the press shell. Said press indication portions are arranged in abutment on the press shell externally of the latter and, during the deforming of the press shell, will be separated from the abutment element by means of the pressing tool. Examples of press fittings of the above mentioned type are found in DE 10 2005 028 558 B3, WO 2007/031348 A1, EP 1 790 896 A1, EP 1 596 116 A1 and EP 1 477 719 A1.
During the deformation of the press shell, the pressing tool will by its pressing face engage the press indication portions of the abutment element. In the process, these press indication portions will be bent radially inwardly. In case of inappropriate handling of the press fitting, it may happen that the press shell axially moves relative to the pressing tool, so that the pressing of the press shell does not occur at the prescribed position as defined by the abutment of the pressing tool on the abutment element.
It is the object of the invention to provide a press fitting for a tube, particularly a for plastic tube or a plastic/metal compound tube, wherein the pressing can be handled in a simpler and more reliable manner.